Surviving the Time Skip
by SnowWolf22
Summary: We all know what happened after the five year time skip, but what happened during the time skip? Falcon and the Team are going to find out. Basically, this is a bunch of one shots my brain comes up with that are aimed at filling in bits and pieces of the time skip. Chapter Three: Twink-pocalypse. "I need someone that cherishes Twinkies just as much as I do."
1. Cadmus

**A/N: Why hello there readers and welcome to the time skip! I hope this is enjoyable because most chapters will be relatively short because y'know, they're one shots. **

**Of course the time skip will include my Oc's. I can't just leave them hanging. They'd kill me.**

**Young Justice is not mine. **

* * *

**CADMUS  
February 22, 2011  
23:35 EDT**

We crept silently through the empty halls of Cadmus. It was too… _quiet. _Too quiet for my liking. It was eerie. "This way," Red Arrow whispered as he led us down a hall, with his bow drawn and ready to fire.

"We've been here for two hours, Roy," I hissed as I crept along a wall behind him, "There's nothing here but a few guards."

Instead of replying, he shushed me. I scoffed at him. As I was about to scold him, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the nearest room, which just so happen to be a closet. Fantastic.

I wiggled around in the tight space; trying to ignore the fact Red Arrow and I were pressed flush against each other. "What're yo-" Red clamped his hand over my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at the archer. He met my angry glare and quickly removed the clamp he had on my mouth.

'Guards.' He mouthed to me before I could say anything. Sure enough, I heard muffled voices pass us by.

"_Robin to Red Arrow," _Our comms crackled to life, _"Kid Flash and I found nothing." _There was a pause as I felt Red stiffen, _"I'm sorry, Roy. He's not here. Nothing's here." _

"We need to search harder," Red whispered into the comm., "He _has_ to be here."

"_But-" _Robin tried.

"No. Buts." Red hissed and that was the end of that.

After a few minutes of standing in the cramped closet, Red peaked out. Once the coast was clear, Red and I continued on our way.

We searched lab after lab. The results were always the same. Empty. The desks had all been cleared off, almost like they expected us to come and search. It was strange. They still had guards crawling around. So why did the place look like it was deserted?

Finally, we came to the last lab on the second floor. Still, there was nothing to see.

"Roy," I sighed, walking towards the clone, "You need to face the facts," I placed my hand on his shoulder as I looked up into his masked eyes, "Nothing's here."

That set him off. He gruffly grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Stop saying that, Felicity!" He let go of my shoulders before dragging his hand through his hair, "There's-there's guards here! That has to mean something. Why else would they keep guards in an empty building?"

"To keep snooping superheroes at bay?" Red stared at me blankly and I sighed, "We still haven't checked the chamber we found Superboy in?" I offered.

"He's got to be there!" Red whisper-exclaimed, after all, there were still guards patrolling around. Red grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room and down multiple flights of stairs. According to Red, if we take the elevator, the guards will "catch us." Please. We can handle a few guards.

Upon entering the chamber we found Superboy in, my mind flash backed to the first time we discovered Superboy. Good times. However, it seemed like it was an eternity ago we freed our Super clone when in fact, it had only been a little more than half a year.

The chamber was, of course, empty. Like the rest of Cadmus.

I started slightly as Red cried out in anger, "No, no, no! He _has_ to be here! Something has to be here!"

"Roy," I cautiously approached the archer. I reached out to place my arm on his shoulder, but he jerked away from me.

"No. Felicity, don't." Was the last thing he said before he stormed out of the chamber. I sighed before I followed him out. This wasn't going so well.

Where we were supposed to look now? Cadmus was cleared out. Empty. There was nothing here, at least nothing Roy was searching for.

* * *

"Nothing either?" Kid Flash asked as we regrouped with him and Robin.

I shook my head, "Nothing." Kid looked down at the ground.

"We should get going," Robin spoke up, "Y'know, before the League realizes we're here."

"You three can go," Red said to us as he began walking off, "I'm going to continue to search."

"Search where?" I called out as I grabbed his arm, "We've searched this place top to bottom. So has the League! What more do you think you'll find?"

"Him," Roy jerked his arm out of my grasp, "The _real_ Roy Harper. He has to be here!"

"Open your eyes, Roy," Kid Flash said as he stepped towards his friend, "Nothing is here. This place is clean. Why can't you see that?"

"Because, unlike you three, I haven't lost hope." Roy snapped.

"Dude," Robin walked forward, "We haven't lost hope either, but it's obvious Speedy's not here. _Nothing_ is. We need to move on, find a new lead. Cadmus is a dead end."

Roy growled at us before he stormed off, "You three are wrong. Cadmus _isn't_ a dead end."

I bit my lip as I watched his retreating form. Roy was grasping at thin air. We'd only been searching a few weeks, but already it was obvious that the search would be harder than we anticipated.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. I was afraid for Roy. Sure, I believed the real Roy Harper was out there still, but not to the point that it consumed me, like it has for our Roy. Finding the real Roy Harper was the only thing on his mind nowadays.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Robin murmured, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded my head as Kid Flash took my hand in his as Robin led us out of Cadmus.

Once we were outside, Robin started his motorcycle as Kid Flash swept me up. With one last look at Cadmus, we sped away, leaving the building, and Roy, behind.

* * *

**A/N: This is a trial kind of thing. I'm not entirely sure I want to keep up with this simply because updating this would take longer. (and writer's block. Can't forget the glorious writer's block.)  
**

**I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts on this so far! The next chapter will most likely bring in Jason because it's obvious I have to do something with Jason in the time skip. Anyways, leave a review! :D**

**...I meant to add in Aqualad, cause y'know, him and Red Arrow are BFF's, but somehow he slipped my mind. I AM SO SORRY KALDUR. FORGIVE ME FEARLESS LEADER. Just... imagine he was in Atlantis, because you know, the ocean was calling him.**


	2. The name's Todd, Jason Todd

**A/N: Anyone else having issues with FF? Cause I am. I've had this chapter done and have wanted to post it, but every time I tried to post it, it'd give me an error message. **

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! **

**Onto the chapter! Where the wonderful Jason Todd finally makes his appearance! :D **

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR  
April 24, 2011  
17:35 EDT **

Today marked yet another day Wally and I spent hanging out with Dick at Wayne Manor, not that I minded though. The manor was great. The only problem? It was huge. Meaning that it was easy to get lost in. Even more so for me because I have a terrible sense of direction.

As of now, I was on the hunt for the bathroom. Dick had told me it was down the hall and to the right. The thing he didn't tell me was that there'd be multiple halls to choose from.

Instead of asking Dick for help and facing some teasing from him, I opted to get lost and find it myself. So far, that was a bad idea and I was cursing myself for it.

I wandered the halls for a few minutes until I finally found my destination, "Aha!" I exclaimed as I opened the door into the pristine bathroom. Alfred did a fantastic job of cleaning it. In fact, he just does a fantastic job of cleaning everything. It almost makes me want to not touch anything in the manor.

After relieving myself, I washed my hands and patted them dry before turning towards the door. As soon as I opened it, I was greeted by a kid who didn't look so happy to see me.

I looked the kid up and down. In a way, the kid was a miniature Wally. He looked to be about eleven with short, messy red hair and emerald eyes that were filled with mischief.

"Excuse me miss," He frowned up at me, "But this bathroom is for authorized Wayne Manor personnel only." His frown quickly changed into a devious smirk as he checked me out. Feeling self conscious, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Uhh…" I stared blankly at the kid, "Who are you?"

"The name's Todd, Jason Todd." He continued to smirk, "How about you, hot stuff?"

I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him, "Sorry Jason, poor James Bond imitations don't work on me."

"Oh please," He scoffed, "I saw you checking me out." He winked at me and my cheeks flamed a bit.

"Felicity!" Someone called before I had a chance to respond, "What's taking yo-" Wally rounded the corner and stopped. His cheerful gaze quickly darkened as he glared at the young kid, "Todd." He said in a monotone voice, crossing his arms.

"West." Jason hissed. The two glared at each other as I studied them curiously. They've obviously met before and from the looks of it, they didn't get along very well.

"Am I missing something?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two.

"This piece of shit," Wally gestured at Jason, "Is Dick's new adoptive brother."

"Watch it, West," Jason took a step forward, "I know approximately twenty different ways to kill you without getting caught."

"Yea well," Wally mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "You don't scare me." Jason faked a jump at Wally, causing my boyfriend to flinch. Jason chuckled darkly as Wally glared at him, "Ha ha ha. Come on babe, Dick's waiting for us." Wally grabbed my hand and began to lead us away.

"Hold on," Jason called out, "Babe?"

Wally glanced at Jason, "Yea. She's my girlfriend." Jason scoffed before he began to crack up, "And what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," Jason said between bouts of laughter, "It's just that, a hottie like her could do so much better than you!" My eyes narrowed at the kid.

Wally's grip on my hand tightened as anger coursed through him, "Why you little-" Wally sped forward and grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt.

"Okaaaaay," I grabbed Wally's shoulder and pulled him off of Jason, "Settle down boys," From the devious smirk Jason was sporting, it was obvious to me now that he was just saying these things to rile Wally up. And it worked, "Jason," I glanced at the little troll, "It was nice meeting you, but we'll be going now."

"Oh come on blondie," Jason smirked at me as he leaned against the wall, "How about you ditch the ginger and get with me?"

Wally tensed beside me as I crossed my arms, "You're a ginger." I deadpanned.

"Yea, but at least I'm a man!"

"Hey!" Wally cried, his voice cracking in the process. Go figure. Jason snickered as Wally covered his mouth and glared at the kid.

"Point proven."

I rolled my eyes before ruffling the kid's hair, "You're not man enough for me kid. Try again in five years."

He scowled at me as he fixed his hair, "Yea, well you're not woman enough for me."

"I can live with that." I laughed as Wally and I began to make our way back to Dick.

"Hey," Dick rounded the corner, almost running into us, "There you gu-" He paused once he noticed Jason standing behind us, "Jason!" He said in an exasperated tone as he pushed past us, "I told you to stay in your room!"

Jason scowled as he crossed his arms, "Yea, well you're not the boss of me!"

Dick growled, "I told you Jason, you can't hang with my friends."

"Please," Jason scoffed, "Why would I want to hang with them? They're lame."

"I beg your pardon?" I quirked my brow at the little shit. He was calling us lame?

"You heard me, blondie." He smirked, crossing his arms, "Lame." Dick was practically seething right now, "What's the matter Dickie Bird? Did I… get your panties in a wad?"

Dick pointed down the hall, "Just go."

"It'd be my pleasure," Jason gave a bow, sent me a wink and then traipsed on down the hall, out of sight.

I turned to face Dick once Jason was gone, "He's an…_ interesting_ kid."

Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "At least you don't have to live with him."

"I'm sure you'll get used to him," I chuckled as I patted Dick's shoulder.

"Now you're sounding like Bruce," Dick groaned.

"Your brother's a troll, dude." Wally patted Dick on the back as we walked down the hall.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

"How exactly did Bruce find him?" I questioned Dick as we entered the entertainment room.

Dick shrugged as he sat on the floor, "Jason jacked his tires."

"Off of what?" Wally asked, "The limo?" Apparently, even though Wally and Jason have met previously, Wally never felt it important to ask how Jason came to find himself at Wayne Manor.

"If only," Dick chuckled, "He jacked the Batmobile's tires."

My jaw dropped, "All of them?"

"No, he only managed to jack one."

I plopped down on a couch, "Even so, how'd he manage that?"

"Yea," Wally agreed, "I thought Bruce had some special hub cap things?"

"He does," Dick answered, "But he had recently changed the Batmobile's tires and in the process, hadn't replaced the hub caps yet."

"Wow," I shook my head in astonishment. The kid had balls, "Why'd he try to take them in the first place?"

"Money," Dick replied as his and Wally's game started up, "Imagine how much cash you could get for all _four_ of the Batmobile's tires."

"True," I nodded my head, "But that doesn't explain why Bruce took him in," I watched blankly as Dick and Wally's cars raced around a track, "Why not just take him to the authorities?"

Dick sighed as his car crossed the finish line, "He's an orphan. Like me and well… Bruce. He was left to grow up on the streets alone, fending for himself."

It made sense now. Bruce saw himself in the boy and wanted to help him. He wanted Jason to have a better life than a life of petty thievery. The only thing the boy needed now was an attitude check.

"…Doesn't mean he has the right to be a little shit."

* * *

**A/N: I've always had this thought in my head that Jason and Wally wouldn't get along... why? I'm not entirely sure why.  
**

**I figured the only way Felicity would meet Jason before he joined the Team as Robin would be if she stumbled upon him in the manor. **

**Reviews are much appreciated my dears. As are some suggestions of things people would like to see during the time skip (that I haven't listed)? **

**Here's a list of ideas so far:**

**-Random team bonding moments**

**-Mission thingys **

**-Addition of Aquagirl, Tempest, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Robin II (others will come later)**

**-Dick's transformation to Nightwing**

**-Death of Tula (just need to figure out a scenario for a mission to kill her)**

**-Kaldur's "betrayal"**

**-Death of Jason (Damn you Joker!)**

**-Robin III**

**-Wally and Felicity's departure of Team plus drama (come on, who can have a perfect relationship over a five year time gap? ...without being married.) **

**There were some other things, but they have slipped my mind at the moment. **


	3. Twink-pocalypse

**A/N: Soooo... This idea came from well... Twinkies. I'd imagine that Wally would've been pretty upset when Hostess went under. I know that the whole Hostess thing happened in 2012 not 2011, but for the sake of the story, it was 2011. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and like I said, this story was going to be a wide variety of one shots. Hey, I have five years to fill. Anything can happen. xD**

**Young Justice is not mine and neither is Hostess. **

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
April 1, 2011  
16:24 EDT**

"How about enchiladas?"

"No, that doesn't sound good."

"Pot roast?"

"No."

I groaned, "Oh my god, M'gann. Pick something!"

"Patience, Felicity," M'gann chuckled, flipping through the cookbook, "I will find something for dinner."

"Well you should hurry and pick something out before Wally gets here."

"_Recognized: Kid Flash: B-Zero-Three."_

"Too late."

"Speak of the devil," Artemis smirked as she entered the kitchen. Before any of us had a chance to greet our resident speedster, he sped in, freaking out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Wally shrieked. He froze momentarily in the doorway before he dove over the couch and snagged the remote from Connor.

Artemis looked over at me, "I think Baywatch has finally lost it." I shrugged. She might be right.

"Wally," I made my way towards the couch, "What's wrong?"

"Ssh." Wally shushed me as he flipped through channels. I stared blankly at him. There was no way he just shushed me. "Finally!" He shouted as he found the channel he was looking for.

"_Hostess Brands has gone under. Yes you heard that right folks. The creators of our cherished Twinkies, Ho Hos, and Sno Balls has officially gone under."_

"Nooooooo," Wally whined, dragging his hands down his face. He flopped back on the couch as the news report went on.

"_It is unsure as to whether or not the Hostess Brands company will be saved or not. But one thing is for sure, Twinkies may be gone, but they are not forgotten." _

"Please tell me this is an April Fool's joke," Wally moaned.

_"We would like to inform the audience that yes, this news report may seem like a horrible April Fool's joke, but this is indeed no April Fool's joke."_

"My life is officially over," Wally groaned.

I stared at my boyfriend, "Babe, Twinkies weren't that great anyways."

Wally gasped before he sped in front of me, nose pressed flush against mine, "You take that back!"

"Nope," I crossed my arms and pushed him away.

"Then I'm afraid this is the end, Felicity. I can no longer be with you. I need someone that cherishes Twinkies just as much as I do."

"Then maybe you should go date Tallahassee," Artemis muttered.

Wally turned and glared at her, "Oh ha ha. Blondie's got the jokes."

"Watch it Baywatch," Artemis snapped.

"Woah, hey now," I spoke up, ending the small fight, "Let's get back to the problem at hand," I turned towards Wally, "Twinkies mean more to you than our relationship?"

"Yes," My stare turned into a glare, "I mean... uh…" Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh oh," Artemis murmured from behind me, "Kid Idiot has gone and done it now."

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery." Wally snapped. I crossed my arms and continued to glare at my boyfriend. Wally caught my look and quickly raced over to me before wrapping his arms around me, "Of course not, babe. You mean the world to me! As much as I love Twinkies, I love you more!"

I chuckled before returning the embrace, "That's what I thought."

"What's a Twinkie?"

Wally became rigid. His hands fell limply at his side as he slowly faced the Martian, "What's a Twinkie?" Wally whispered, "What's a Twinkie!?"

M'gann flinched a bit, "Uh… Hello? Martian? I only discovered what an Oreo was a few months ago." M'gann got a distant look on her face as her mind filled with thoughts of the cookie. Oreo's seemed to have an odd effect on the Martian's.

"A Twinkie is a golden sponge cake filled with a creamy filling." Connor nonchalantly answered as he stood up. We all stared at him as he walked off. Nice to see Cadmus had their priorities straight on what to teach him, "Felicity's right though." He glanced at Wally with a small smirk, "They're not that good."

Wally went wide eyed, "You take that back!" He shouted at the retreating figure of the clone. I held him back as he attempted to race after Connor. It wouldn't be smart for Wally to engage in a fight with the Boy of Steel.

"Calm down, Wally." I placed my arms on his shoulders, "It's not the end of the world!"

"It's the end of my world!" Wally exclaimed, a bit too dramatically.

"Am I chopped liver or something?" My hands moved to my hips, "Because I remember you saying I was your world."

Wally smiled sheepishly at me, "You are my world. You're just not my _stomach's_ world…" I quirked my brow at him, "I love Twinkies and now they're gone!"

"Oof," I grunted as Wally crushed me to his chest. I squirmed as his grip on me tightened, "Let go of me Wally!"

"Never. I've already lost one of my world's! I am not losing you." I rolled my eyes before I pinched his arm, "Ouch!" He screeched before letting me go. He rubbed his arm as he slightly glared at me, "What was that for!?"

Leaning up, I kissed his nose, "I'm not going anywhere, Wally." He smiled before he quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"You two are dumb," Artemis laughed as she chucked a rolled up wad of paper at us.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her, "You're just jealous, Arty-Farty."

Artemis scoffed as she walked off, "Can't be jealous if there's nothing to be jealous of."

I chuckled as I wound my arms around Wally's neck, "Are you sure you can go on without Twinkies?"

Wally pondered for a second, "As long as I have you by my side, I think I can go on."

"You're dumb," I laughed, "And cheesy."

Wally flashed me the lop-sided grin that I loved so much, "Hey, it's all a part of my charm."

* * *

**A/N: The ending of this took a waaaaay different turn than I was going to take it in. I didn't mean to end it in fluff... xD  
**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that the Legacy game has actually done the whole mission that Tula dies on or whatever. Does anybody have an idea about how I can get what that mission was or whatever without getting the game? I'd love to get the game, but I don't have any stations to play it on so yea... **

**List of Team members to add in at some point:**

**-Donna**

**-Batgirl**

**-Tula**

**-Garth**

**-Mary Marvel (Did I get that right? I didn't even know she existed)**

**-Some other Marvel guy**

**-Beast Boy**

**-Blue Beetle (I will attempt to do a chapter with Ted Kord)**

**-Wondergirl (Cassie)**

**-Robin (Jason)**

**-Robin (Tim)**

**-Karen and Mal**

**-Silver (my other OC) **

**Am I forgetting anyone? Any other characters people want to see?**

**Last thing, reviews! Thank you for all the reviews so far and don't forget to review (leave me ideas of what you guys want to see me attempt!)**


End file.
